sangfroid
by gryffindormischief
Summary: Somehow Lily Evans seems to attract trouble that arises in the oddest and sometimes most rewarding ways.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is gonna be a multichapter...not sure how long it'll take but part 2 is planned to post for the 22nd

* * *

Over the last 43 minutes Lily has spent a lot of time considering whether not correcting a very incorrect assumption is technically lying. It does feel like the easy way out at first, allowing the whole charade to keep moving forward but first they won't treat Remus because his condition requires certain extraordinary measures. Then, she badgers her way into the room and starts rattling off what he can and can't take as a werewolf.

Which in reality, is just information she's got to know by virtue of her self and later societally accepted title as the foremost authority on the care and treatment of lycanthropes. Her main goal was and still is creating some sort of alternative to wolfsbane, something better.

She met Remus in pursuit of all this, while she's prioritized the technical and healing related end, Remus is practically the poster child for a functional werewolf fully integrated into wizarding society. He's made countless friends and enemies for his tireless work helping others like him learn to function after they're turned.

And it would seem today, some of those enemies came out of the woodwork.

Lily wasn't even supposed to be there, wasn't supposed to be meeting Remus. Generally their meetings have always been happenstance at some gala or conference where their interests aligned. But they did both enjoy the anonymity of London, the simplicity a ride on the Tube, so they'd run into one another every so often and offer a wave or chat for a few minutes.

All this took place in the first thirty minutes of daylight on bloody Christmas Day and if it's not sad to be alone on Christmas Day, or better yet in an empty Tube station, then being in a hospital pretending you're engaged to a man in a coma has to be.

If anyone deserves this level of friendship commitment from a near stranger though, it's Remus Lupin. Tireless and selfless in everything he does, he should be given a bloody award not pushed into the gap while a train careens for his immobile body.

At first, when she'd jumped onto the track Lily thought the worst. But his eyes fluttered and he smiled briefly before fading back out. Lily'd wanted to chase after the idiots bandying their wands about like arseholes but Remus had lost conciousness and he was definitely bleeding from his head wound.

Plus muggle authorities were bound to show up sooner or later and he very much needed to see a healer who knows what to do with werewolves. Or who would at least _ listen _when Lily told them things about treating werewolves.

And now, after a harrowing apparition to Mungo's, much barking and a little begging, all Lily can do is..._ sit _.

Which she hates.

It's just. Everyone knows what Remus is - knows his condition. But that doesn't mean he's safe.

Well, obviously.

So he's here, in a bloody _ coma _ and Lily is _ not _about to leave him at the mercy of well-intended but definitely overworked hospital staff. Staff who are definitely not equipped to protect Remus.

Altogether, it means Lily's in it for the long haul.

She's alert and poised for attack the first few hours, heedless of the ache in her back or the growing tension in her neck.

As of yet, no one - friend or foe - has arrived, and Lily's a bit ticked off on his behalf. Why doesn't Remus Lupin have a hospital full of grateful admirers and loving family?

She's still simmering with anger when the door flies open with a thud and a little mob of people bustle in, shoving and firing off questions at no one in particular.

Until they see Lily and all stutter to a halt seemingly en masse. There are five of them total, one of the men looks like a glimpse of another about forty years in the future, the second a bloke who's so fit it hurts, another entirely too handsome to be real, an elegant woman who seems to use her appearance to disguise her cheek, and the fifth who seems just happy to be included.

And also appears very familiar - watery blue eyes, nervous sniffles, lank blonde hair…

Lily doesn't have much chance to consider it because suddenly five sets of eyes are pinned on her. So-fit-it-hurts ruffles his curls and narrows his eyes. "Who're you?"

And now, the assistant healer sees fit to get involved and leans in from the doorway. "Mr. Lupin's fiance!"

Too-handsome looks dubious while Elegant-cheeky shrieks. "Oh _ Remus _why didn't he say? Aren't you just the most - "

The fit one cuts in, "Why _ didn't _he say?"

The older man lays a hand on his shoulder and frowns. "Alright, James. Mia. Let's focus on how he's doing and worry about all that later."

Tense moment somewhat broken, one of the healers assigned to Remus' case returns with updates that aren't much for Lily but do at least bring what she supposes is his family up to date.

Basically, Remus is stable and they're not _ overly _ concerned beyond the fact that he's in a damn coma. Salty language was Lily's mental addition to the much longer, needlessly detailed _ blur _of information.

Then once the interrogation of poor Healer Jergins ends and she leaves probably for a cup of tea or perhaps a belt of whiskey, focus shifts to Lily full force.

James - the tall, lanky one with glasses - crosses his arms over his chest and eyes her appraisingly. Like one might look at an overgrown hedge that needed to be _ dealt with _.

"So you and Remus are - together."

Lily's about sixty percent sure she's going to come clean and explain when the rat faced one perks up and steps closer. With an interest that isn't quite genuine care for his imperiled mate.

She takes stock of her new companions, recognizing Sirius Black - the alleged 'black _ sheep _' of his family, the trio that's clearly related, and mouse nose and Lily realizes just how little she knows of them. Of whether they're worthy of trust.

If Petunia and _ Vernon _showed up at her bedside she'd not like Remus much if he left her at their mercy.

So her decision is made in the span of a few moments. "Yes, we are."


	2. Chapter 2

It would be nice if things simply went smoothly after that. But though Lily hoped the worst was over - apart from Remus' ongoing coma - she never viewed it as something more than a pipe dream. A long time ago, she'd decided she could be an optimistic person _ and _recognize that often she might not get what she hoped. It helped keep the hopes in check somewhat, make the fall less of a shock to the system.

Regardless of her outlook, Remus' coma persists and her new..._ acquaintances _seem less than ready to accept her claims regarding her relationship status with Remus. At least, some of them.

Fleamont and Euphemia - James' biological parents, the other boys' everything else parents - seem happy enough that one of their boys has found someone. Fleamont in particular bemoans his sons' inability to settle down and glances at her meaningfully when he talks of his longing for grandbabies.

Remus had better be grateful when he wakes up. Mostly he really needs to wake up. Then hopefully they'll be _ so _happy Lily'll just get to blurt, "By the way I've been lying to you, bye!" and skip out.

Which will make Ministry events a tad awkward but the wizarding world isn't _ that _small. She'll have a room full of other people to mingle with, to separate her from the judging glares of the Potter family.

Though if the weighty stare of James Potter _ before _ he knows she's lying is anything to go by, well - she's not _ really _looking forward to wherever this one ends.

He makes a beeline for her while the rest of the family fawns over Remus, the sleeping beauty. Lucky arsehole.

"So, Lily?"

"Evans."

James scratches at his head, "Dunno any Evanses."

Stiffening, Lily puts a little extra distance between them, eyes focused on the monitoring charms looming over Remus' bed. "Well you wouldn't. I'm a muggleborn. I went to Beauxbatons."

To his credit, or at the very least Lily's delight, James looks bashful when he responds quietly. "Oh, I suppose that makes - so how did Remus and you?"

Lily blows out a breath and clears her mind. The best lies will be _ truth _. "We met a few times, at Ministry do's, in Muggle London like today - " her voice falters.

"I just don't understand why he would - "

"Would want to be with me? Make even more trouble for himself?"

James has the decency to look a bit chastened. "I didn't mean it like it sounds. He knows how we are; we're - you know how the Potters are."

"Historically, when it's not their own family at stake," Lily says, "Sure. But we both know Remus' biggest flaw is his horrid self-image."

Laughing, James tilts his head down and runs a hand through his hair. "You do know our Remus."

"I'm not a sociopath," Lily says with a roll of her eyes, meticulously choosing _ not _ to say she's not a liar because she _ is _but not totally. It's a semantic, but semantics are keeping her sane at the moment.

Euphemia leans over the bed and presses a kiss to Remus' pale forehead, eyes fluttering closed for a moment before she grabs her husband's arm. "Monty, he's resting - we should - "

He nods and brushes her salt and pepper hair back. "Of course, Mia."

They lock arms and Sirius begins shepherding them from the ward, eyeing James and Lily for a moment. "We'll do Christmas still. Just a little late."

James purses his lips and Lily's really not looking to deal with whatever _ his _issues are, so her refusal is already on her lips. But Monty shoots James a look and grasps Lily's arm. "Come, please. It'll give us all something happy to think about."

Still, she's ready with some vague excuse or another when Sirius adds, "Mia won't rest until you say yes. Believe me."

"That's how we ended up married," Monty says, eyes twinkling with mischief while his wife pinches his side.

Peter offers a vauge wave and follows the family out on their coattails until just James, LIly, and Remus are left in the room.

James lifts his hand like he's about to grasp her arm, drag her in for a hug, or something equally as odd, but he hesitates and goes for yet another hair ruffle. "It - uh. It really would be nice if you came. Way more likely Sirius won't eat the entire Victoria Sponge."

Lily smiles, small but no less genuine, and lets out a long breath. And for some reason, she finds herself admitting, "It has been a while since I've had a family Christmas."

"Well the Potters will have you sloshed and tired of family in no time," James says with a wink, "Sirius likes to make rum with a little bit of eggnog."

"Sounds like my nan."

"We had to ban open flames," James laughs, surprising himself and shooting a guilty glance toward Remus. "Can't believe the arsehole didn't tell us."

"He's too afraid of being a burden," Lily says, and finds it's true even if the _ situation _is fabricated, "Even with all his advocation for the rights of werewolves, he still doesn't see what he is."

James' eyes soften and dart from Remus' still form to LIly's face. "I'm glad he found - I'm glad the number of people who truly care about Remus has gone up by one this year."

That sends a pang through her chest, realizing that over the last two years, Lily's lost more people than she's gained. She's been _ hemorrhaging _loved ones to the point that this fake life, with a fiance in a coma is the most love and affection she's received since - a long time.

James shrugs and heads for the door. "You, uh, if Remus loves you then we do too," he grins, "He's loveable but not everyone sees it. So if you do well, I'm not saying I'm totally on board - "

Lily laughs and rolls her eyes. "Of course not."

"But I'll agree to a trial run, yeah?"

"I suppose I can agree to those terms - mutually."

"Testing us out?"

"Got to look out for Remus too."

James glances over at Remus and sighs. "He deserves someone to look after him."


End file.
